Fuck Butterflies:Gamer Edition
by Grim Shady
Summary: It's amazing how much difference one person can cause. I was forced to play a game that i had no chance in winning. An unassuming SI gets thrown into a death match by the gods and the responsibility to bring peace to the world. That is if he survives! GamerFic!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

People in gamer fanfic often die very chaotic and gruesome death. Like for example the MC often dies because of some drunk driver. Sometimes a writer gets creative and creates a situation where the MC is tortured or 'SOME' other shit like that. On the otherhand sometimes the MC passes away peacefully. You know. 'THE USUAL'. Well of course nothing like this happened to me.

BUT something totally different did. Now you must wondering 'Then what the hell happened to you' or if you thought process is like me then 'Man can you stop monologuing and get on with the story'. Well I have a very sound reason for that.

5 Minutes Earlier

I am an average looking person with raven black hair, light hazel eyes and standing at a height of 6 feet 2 inches. Just a guy you might see anywhere. Well I was binge watching the entire GOT series when suddenly my PC turned black. "What the hell? Man there were only 10 episode left!" I sighed.

"Whatever" I sat up and removed my headset. Just as I was exiting my bedroom, I felt a weird sensation. I felt tired, so very tired, my entire body was numb. I clumsily grasped the door knob but I was already falling. "Wuhhh?" was the last thing I muttered before I made contact with the ground. I woke up after…I don't what to say. You must be asking 'what got you speechless'.

Well if you are in a dark void surrounded by flame like thingies. They were flickering and giving me the creeps. The hair on neck stand on end but I could not feel anything. As I tried to move my hands and leg nothing responded. 'Ok now I am panicking. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?'… 'OK! OK! Calm down! Calm down!' I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. 'Now this place is really start to getting to me. Which brings us back to our current situation. Now you understand why I was monologuing. It was to keep my wit to myself.'

'I don't know how much time has passed. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, DECADES, CENTURIES, MILLINIUMS OR EVEN EONS! OH MY GOD I AM HYPERVENTILATING! BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT! Breathe in! Breathe out!' Before I knew it, I was already panting or something like because remember I was still paralyzed.

'**Did you have enough of your freak-out'** an authoritative booming voice spoke in my head.

'Oookkaaayyy! Who are you? And what is happening?' I asked.

'**I am what you may call The God. Well more like 'One Above All' since there are many there are beings below me who might be considered gods.' **

'Wait a minute! Did you just make a marvel reference? Or are you the real One Above All from marvel?'

'**PFFFTTT! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the first time someone has asked me something like this. Well I would like to answer your questions but the Game is going to begin soon so will just instruct you what to do. So do not cut in when I am talking.'**

I felt like asking him what was this 'GAME' was but I thought it was better to follow what this GOD said.

'**Well if you done with your monologue I will begin. What is currently happening is what you may call the end of the world, doomsday, D-Day, etc. What you see around is the void. It's a dimension/universe we created.'**

'**The 'flame thingy' as you call them are Hitodama or souls. The objective of this game is to see which souls get a chance at reincarnation.****Your aim is to consume these souls. Don't worry these are not the souls of humans anymore. If no god supports a soul, the soul become savage and lose themselves to their instincts.'**

'**They are no better than rabid animals that need to be put down. You will be given a minute to consume as many souls as possible. Depending on how many souls you consume, you will be give a list of powers you might acquire.'**

'**To consume souls, you have to expand you own soul and surround the target soul and compress yourself to consume it.'**

'**The more souls you consume the larger you become which makes it easier to consume the souls. If you consume 1 soul you become large enough to consume 2 souls, etcetera, etcetera.'**

'**Be careful the souls will attack and fight back. Currently there are 1,026 souls including you that are being debriefed. The souls that survive out of these will be reborn in the NARUTO world so as to level the playing field. The souls that brings peace in the Naruto world will be given the status of a god. Also remember that your memories of your past will be erased.'**

'**You will be given a 30 second head start in which the other souls will not attack or fight back. Also here is your HUD.'**

A HUD appeared in my sight show my HP[50] and Souls Consumed[0].

'**Begin'**

0:30

I rushed and started consuming the souls around me in a frenzy. I want to live, I want to survive. NO! I will survive!

0:24

Souls Consumed[148]

I had grown a large size towering over the other souls. I lost all senses and the only thing driving me was the will to live. People will always say that they are civilized and orderly but deep inside they are animalistic and primal.

They will always do anything if it meant their survival. They will do it even if it is immoral, unethical, sinful. They will do it no matter what. And this was all because deep down we are all afraid of death, the unknown, the unexplored.

I continued to consume the souls around me not caring who they were because I knew if stopped to think about that I will not survive this.

0:17

Souls Consumed[5,674]

0:7

Souls Consumed[348,679]

'**Time's up'**

Souls Consumed[2,356,372]

'**Well congrats you are currently in the lead. You consumed 0.03% of the total souls. But now the real GAME begins.'**

1:00

Souls Consumed[5,712,744]

0:37

Souls Consumed[234,489,069]

I noticed 27 large souls a little further than me. Luckily, they were nowhere near my size. The head start was a boon as it made consuming the souls easier as they still fought back. I slowly made my way to one of the large souls still consuming all the souls in my way. As soon as I got near the large soul, I quickly surrounded it and compressed, thus consuming it.

0:02

Souls Consumed [3,753,479,363]

'**Time's up'**

Souls Consumed [3,753,486,534]

'**I certainly didn't expect a single soul to consume more than 50% of the total souls. So anyways there are only 13 souls left including you. So, let's show you the powers, perks and skills you can take. You currently have 5,000 points to spent.'**

**+POWER LIST**

**-RESTRICTED GAMER: - You are able to view your stats, skills, titles, etc. but you do not receive any stat points and cannot allot any stat point. You have level cap[200]. {1,000 points}**

**-NORMAL GAMER: - you are able to view your stats, skills, titles, etc. you will receive 5 stat points at every level up. You also receive incomplete version of gamer's body and gamer's mind. You have a level cap[500]. {2,000}**

**-****INFINITE POTENTIAL GAMER****: -you are able to view your stats, skills, title, etc. you receive 5 stat points at every level up. You also receive max version of gamer's body and gamer's mind. you don't have a level cap. {3,000}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+PERK LIST**

**-ALL ROUNDER**

**: -S****tage 1****-you will receive a stat point in each stat.{1,000}**

**:-Stage 2-you will receive 2 stat points in each stat.{2,000}**

**:-Stage 3-you will receive 3 stat point in each stat.{3,000}**

**-****POWER OF KNOWLEDGE****:-you get to ask 2 question every month from the gods.{500}**

**-****SKIP BIRTH****:-skip being born and start at any given age between 4 and 9 years.{200}**

**-uchiha:- you are a member of the Uchiha clan and possess their dojutsu 'the sharingan'.+20% to fire cc, +1 to int and dex every level till level 40.{200}**

**-hyuga:-you are a member of the hyuga clan and possess their dojutsu 'the byakugan'.+20% to jutsu's related to byakugan, +1 to dex and str every level till level 40.{50}**

**-senju:- you are a member of the senju clan and possess their vitality, endurance and long life.+20% to ninjutsu,+1 to vit and end for every level till level 100.{200}**

**-uzumaki:- you are member of the Uzumaki clan and possess their adamantine chains, vitality, endurance and large chakra reserves. +20% to fuinjutsu, +1 to vit, end and cha.{150} **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+Skill's list**

**-bijudama(tailed beast bomb) **

**-gudodama(truth seeker orbs)**

**-senjutsu(sage art)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Phew! Man this is list fucking long!" I sighed.

Then I realized something. "I am able to speak again! Hell yeah mother fucker!" Then I started contemplating my options.

'Well I have to careful what I chose. I could take the **NORMAL GAMER** and **ALL ROUNDER STAGE 3** but this would leave me with no points. Also I don't know what level Obito, Madara, kaguya and all the other antagonists might be at. For all I know Madara can be a lvl 1000 'wrecking ball' that might kick my ass to no tomorrow. No, a level cap will certainly get me and my friends and family killed.' I sighed.

'So **infinite potential gamer** it is. **All rounder stage 1** seems good enough. And like hell I want to feel what birth is like even as curious as I am**. ****Power of knowledge** will help me greatly in decoding techniques like Hiraishin and senjutsu. It might even help me with knowing the lvl and stats of guys like Obito, Madara, Kaguya and the tailed beasts.'

'That leaves me with only 300 points. I want take the **Uchiha** perk but there is no knowing in which era I will drop. If it's Itachi's era I don't even want to touch that **Uchiha** perk. I just survived a death match orchestrated by these gods and I'm in no hurry to die so soon after. Well now that's out of the.' I gathered my courage and asked, "umm, excuse me, will the points I do not use be saved or not."

"**Yes the points will be saved."**

"I think I have made my decision."

"**Very well. Congratulation and good luck on your journey."**

A screen appeared in front of me.

** ****WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF NARUTO******

And i promtly fainted.

* * *

**POV of the One Above All**

**I Release a sigh. "This is the first time I have spoken so much in long time."**

**?: "Really brother? Do you forget that you monologue nonstop whenever you are with us."**

**I turned turned my head towards him. [He appears as tall, pale young man in a white tux.]**

"**Seriously Daniel, I do not monologue!" I release a sigh, "Anyway what do you all think." **

**Daniel: "The human you were supporting was quite unusual."**

**?: "Well I think he is very interesting."**

**Daniel snorted "Of course you will think he is interesting Death-**

**I quickly interrupted him and asked "Why do you think he is interesting Death."**

**[She appears as young goth woman (maybe around 22ish) with a silver ankh necklace.]**

"**Hhhhuuummmm, well the reason he gave for killing other souls and getting stronger are quite plausible. Killing souls and getting stronger to protect himself and his friends and family. He felt no pleasure while he was killing and instead felt regret and disgust after the deed was done. The friends and family he talks about must be the ones he will have in this world." said Death after a moment of thought.**

**Daniel: "That is true but I still don't think he really meant it."**

**?: "I will not manipulate his destiny as you told me. I do not agree with our arrangement but I think he will do nicely."**

**?: "Destiny you are free your opinion but I think he is too destructive and might very well harm the world than bring peace."**

**[Destiny appears as a robed blind man with a large tome chained to him. The person who replied to Destiny is Destruction. He appears as a large robust man with red hair and beard.]**

"**Desire and Despair what do think?" I asked.**

**[Desire appears as androgynous and Despair appears as young woman who appears to have gone through hell. Her are red from crying, there are claw mark like wounds on her face that never heal and she has a hook ring which she uses to inflict self harm.]**

**Desire: "His desires are truly genuine."**

**Despair: "He is seems complicating. He feels despair as well as he does not feel despair whatever that means."**

**?: "I think he is nice."**

**[The one who said he is nice is delirium. She appears a teenager with wild multi coloured hair and eccentric, mismatched clothes. H right eye is emerald green in colour and the other eye is pale blue with silver flecks **

"**Ok, it seems we have reached an end to our discussion. I would like to again remind you all that we will not influence him and the other souls without a discussion with all of us present."**

**Death: "Will we destroy the universe the souls came from."**

"**Yes" I snapped my finger and said universe turned to cosmic dust.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is my first fanction. So please do not flame. This site is something I found recently and I was intrigued by the SI gamer fanfic. Some of them are very good (eg:-yami:gamer kage, dc: remastered edition, percy Jackson and the game, etc.) and some of them were very bad and made the SI too powerful too early. Also a digital cookie to those who figure out which multiverse these gods belong to.

I hope for the best, that you actually like this, and also review! They are very important for story development and your take on what I write.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuck My Life

CHAPTER 2: Fuck my Life

I felt like shit when I woke up. My body was sore as if I had been gymming for 6 hours straight and then got shit faced drunk. The headache was seriously killing me. Then a strong bout of nausea hit me. I doubled over and puked. I don't know how long I did but after what seemed like minutes I was dry heaving, the taste of bile still in my mouth.

"ka..ki! kaz…! …uki! kazuki!" I heard a panicked voice behind. I tried to reply but was unable to as I began to cough violently.

A felt a large hand on my back and by large I mean really frigging large, like at least nearly the width of my shoulders. The hand started to guide me, I could not see where I was been taken as my vision was blurry. After a short distance we stopped and I heard the sound of a tap been opened and the flow of water. Cold chilling water was splashed on my face. Unfortunately I was still coughing and some water got into my mouth which caused me cough more violently. I felt the large hands rest on my shoulders.

When the coughing subsided and my vision got better I was able to observe my surrounding. I turned to around to see who those hand belonged to. I was surprised to see only black in front of me, then I realized it was a dress so I looked upwards and saw a worried face of a young woman. She had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was also dressed as a nun.

"kazuki are you alright?" She asked. 'huh? So that is my name.'

I saw her staring at me intently and I realized I hadn't answered her question. "I'm fine." I replied.

She frowned, worry still clear in her face but she did not question me further. "Come for break She turned around and left the bathroom. I turned back towards the sink and rinsed my mouth with water to get rid of the bile. I observed myself in a mirror above the sink. 'I appear to be child, maybe around 3 or 4 years judging by my height. My is hair black and spikey, I have piercing purple eyes and an angular face that should not possible for a 4 year old kid to have. I seem to possess memories of books, comics, movies and some imaginative stories called 'fanfiction' but no memory about my life or family. So I must be suffering from selective amnesia.'

My head was still pounding. 'ah! I remember now! There was something about a death match and something called the **Gamer**. I still don't any to see in which era I am in. I need the hokage mountain and characters to confirm that. But I can safely assume that I am an orphan since it is the most cliché situation. Wait a minute! I could be in any other great nations than Konoha. Well fuck!'

Ping!

For your thorough observation and deduction of your situation +1 to **WIS** and **INT**.

I sighed 'Let's see how this works. Status.'

**Kazuki (No Title)**

**Level-1 (0/100)**

**HP-50/50**

**SP-25/25**

**CP-25/25**

**Control- 20%**

**Allegiance- Konoha**

**STR- 1**

**VIT- 1**

**END- 1**

**DEX- 1**

**INT- 5**

**WIS- 4**

**CHA- 1**

**LUC- 3**

**Points- 0**

**Money- 100 Ryo**

**A no name Orphan living in Konoha. People barely realize he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential is in his hands alone.**

'So I am in Konoha. Nice. If I had been anywhere else I wouldn't have known what to do.' I thought. 'Let's see how the **HP, CP** and regeneration work.'

Ping!

**HP= 2*END*(Base 50+50 per 10 points in END)**

**CP= 2*CHA*(Base 25+50 per 10 points in CHA)**

**SP=2* VIT*(Base 25+50 per 10 points in VIT)**

**HP Regeneration=(Base 10% +2% per 10 points in END per minute)**

**CP Regeneration=(Base 10%+2% per 10 points in CHA per minute)**

**SP Regeneration=(Base 10%+2% per 10 points in VIT per minute)**

_Note: Any change in stat will be reflected in __**SP Regeneration**__,__** CP Regeneration **_and_** HP Regeneration**__ after a level up. Example:- Adding or gaining stat point/s in __**CHA**__ will result in increase in chakra reserves but no increase in __**CP Regeneration**__ till a level up._

'Wow, that's a lot to take in. Well I better get going if I don't want people to get suspicious.'

I walk out of the bathroom and heard a chatter of excited voices. I moved to where the voices were coming from and was greeted by the sight of rows of table and chairs with orphans wearing mismatched clothes scarfing down food as if their life depended on it. An old lady dressed as nun walked towards me. 'Oh shit! Did I do something wrong. Don't tell me this lady is a ROOT operative in disguise!' But nothing major happened and she just guided me to a table and gave me a plate of bland looking food. I also noticed that there were words floating above each person. But I started to silently eat my food to not arise suspicion. Eating with a chopstick was hard but I somehow managed to get the food inside my mouth. I listened intently to the chatter to gather information.

Ping!

**Repeated action has caused a skill to be formed.**

**Easdropping, Lvl-1(0%)**

**Your ability to listen to anyone's conversation without them being aware of it. This is very important skill for a ninja to possess for information gathering.**

**Range:-3 Feet**

**-10% per additional feet. **

'**Skill List' I thought. A screen appeared in front of me.**

**Gamer's Mind:-** **Allows user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

**Gamer's Body:- ****Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

'So there is nothing missing.' I sighed and finished my food.

By time everybody has finished eating my new skill gained 3 levels and the new range was 6 feet. This might seem measly but when you are in a room filled with many people talking to each and you could hear anyone's conversation within 6 feet of you clearly is not an easy task. But here this all seems normal.

The young woman who helped me earlier sat up and rung a bell. This got everyone's attention and the room was deadly silent. The silence almost felt suffocating. Then she spoke, "All the children aged 4 and 5 are going to attend the academy from today." And looked as us intently.

'What the fuck! In which era am I? No one and I do mean no one attended the academy at 4. Even Itachi who was considered the greatest prodigy attended the academy at 5!' I mentally raged. The children burst into cheers and started talking excitedly to their friends and neighbors. None of them noticed the sad face the woman made when burst in cheers. Afterall how could these snot nosed brats understand the gravity of the situation. This could only mean one thing.

'WAR' I thought gravely, cursing my shitty luck for getting me in such a situation. 'The chance of my death has increased by at least 80%. There is also a high chance Danzo or Orochimaru might get me kidnapped if I showed too much talent. Afterall, who is going to careful if a no name orphan goes missing? Hiruzen might notice but he will most likely give them a free pass if it meant winning the war. And if he does not allow such a thing the moment I show something unique like a kekkei genkai I will be breed like mare to create a new clan to boost the power of the village. The war will bring out his true side, the side that wants his village to grow powerful and prosperous-'

Ping!

For thorough assessment of your situation +2 to **INT** and **WIS**.

**INT- 7**

**WIS- 6**

'FUCK OFF!' I thought vehemently still keeping my façade calm so that the other people are not aware of my internal turmoil.

"Come along children." The young caretaker said.

The children followed behind her in three lines. The outside air outside felt cool and I could not stop a shiver from running down my body. I walked at the back of the line so that I would not have to reply to any children asking why I was silent. This also gave me the ideal spot to listen to other children's conversation as well as think further on my situation.

'Kishimoto wrote the Naruto world to sound like it was fairytale. But I understand better, the harsh reality of this world was hidden so that the manga sold more copies and kiddies watched the anime more. Afterall which kid's parents would allow them to watch an anime that completely revolving around the lives of killer's, killing people, rape, torture and the list stretches on and on. The horrors of this world are greater than any other as it is relatively unexplored than other worlds or universes. Massive living nukes walk in this world, people who can rain massive pieces of space rocks that can very well cause us to go extinct and some powerful antagonists with a thing for justice and they were all along manipulated by others. Fuinjutsu deals with space time and it's hinted that errors in writing a seal can lead opening of a portal hell and many other horrors filled dimensions. For all I know fuinjutsu can even lead to other dimensions and universes that can be considered scarier than this world.'

Ping!

For realizing the truth about this world and its horrors +2 to **INT** and **WIS**.

'oh! That's a whole bucket load of a confidence booster!' I thought sarcastically and then released a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Man I'm really starting to sound like Omoi. But seriously can you blame me for feeling stressed.'

I noticed we hadn't reached the academy yet. 'Seriously how far is it!' Then something caught my eye. Something you wouldn't expect in this world.

A mother fucking Gun shop. 'Oh great now I also have to worry about been killed by a bullet. This day keeps on getting better and better!'

'Now I have no choice but to become shinobi if I have to survive and not just a genin but at least a Jonin if I don't want to die from a surprise gunshot. There goes my plan to act as average shinobi. Well I couldn't have done it anyway since my long-term mission is to bring peace. But that's easier said than done. Naruto, the protagonist brought peace to this world and it seems to me he would have died many times over if it weren't for plot armor. For now, let's concentrate on the present.'

"So is it difficult?"

"It is! I heard only the best of them pass."

"I heard only three of do."

"You idiot there are three genin in a team. At least 40 of them pass."

'These idiots! They don't even realize what is going on. No one fails near or during war times. They are simply you put in the reserves. But how could they know, after all they are kids. Wait! Wait! I'm a kid too! If I act to mature or seem too knowledgeable, they would kill me without hesitation or book me an appointment with the T&I department. Is Hibiki a thing yet?' The voice of the caretaker brought me back to reality.

"We are here children."

'Shit'

There were several other children waiting in the academy front yard and there was a chunin waiting with them. When he saw us he motioned us forward.

"Well children best of luck and give it your best." The caretaker said before she walked away. Some of the children were confused about what to do while the older children moved towards the chunin. The rest soon followed them. When all the children were assembled in front of the shinobi he began to give a speech about how now we are students of the academy and in four years we will become full-fledged genin. He told us study material such as books and writing material will be provided to the orphans by the academy. He went on and on about how we will be taught all the things necessary for been a shinobi.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Ah, sensei," a small girl in the group raised a shaky hand. The chunin nodded to her allowing her to continue, "w-what happens if we don't become ninjas?"

The man smiled, "Don't worry, if you don't become ninjas there plenty of other things you can do! Konoha takes care of its own! That's our way!" The kids all smile, infatuated with the hope the man oozed out.

I could understand why, a bunch of hopeless kids like this being told they will be taken care off? It's like giving a thirsty man a water can. I had paid little attention to all this, I was busy seeing if there was any character I could recognize and what I saw did nothing to ease my fear. What do you think I saw? Well…

**Itachi Uchiha,(Academy Student)**

**Lvl-4**

**Rep-0** (He doesn't know you exist)

**Kabuto, (Orphan,Academy Student)**

**Lvl-6**

**Rep-5**

Two antagonists of the series are here. And they are not just any antagonist, they were both S-Rank Missing Nin during the 4th shinobi war. Itachi, the greatest prodigy, clan slayer and considered the innovator of genjutsu(seriously the number of ways he invented to trap his opponent in a genjutsu are truly massive. Eg:-he could trap Naruto and co in a genjutsu just by pointing a finger at them. A finger!) kabuto, the best spy, the biggest back stabber and the one who edo tenseied the Akatsuki, Madara, many A and S rank shinobi and last but not the least several kages of the past.

By my knowledge Itachi was 4 when the 3rd shinobi war began and he looks around my age. Shit this IS THE 3RD SHINOBI WAR. My god! that means Obito is here!

'If I want protection from ROOT and Orochimaru I have to excel so that I catch hiruzen's attention. But my competition is Itachi. He has a clan that can back him up whereas I am a no name orphan with no such means and even if I do better Itachi there is no guarantee I will not be recruited by Danzo or Orochimaru.'

'The Uchiha perk would have been nice for this situation but make me a target to Itachi. There is no guarantee I would get wood release if I choose the Senju perk. The Uzumaki perk seems nice but increases my chance of becoming a jinchuuriki. And don't get me started on the Hyuga perk, the hyuga clan will get me killed.'

'Now would be time when the protagonist of the gamer fanfic will say something like 'now's the time to grind' and use the ID Create skill to get OP in a short time and rub it other people's face but I don't have luxury. I have to grind in real life and finish the academy in at least 1 to 2 months to make Hiruzen realize that I'm an important asset that he cannot give away to Danzo or Orochimaru.'

'The impossibility of this situation. Seriously, fuck my life.'

* * *

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3

The first thing the teacher did was separate us according to our age. Then a young girl approached us with two other teens behind her. I quickly observed them and came with two unknown side characters. I couldn't even see their level. The only exception was one of the canon characters.

Kurenai Yuhi (Genin)

?

So all these teenagers must be genin. Why are they here? My question was answered by the chunin who was getting us familiarized with the ins and outs of been a shinobi.

"Unfortunately, due to lack of teachers these genin will be training as well as teaching you for the next four months. You are to give them respect and follow what they tell you to do. They will be giving us your progress and if you do not meet the requirement you will be sent back." He finished with an ominous tone.

"All six years old follow me." said side character 1 and without a word turned and walked away. Some become to jog towards him trying to keep in pace with him.

"He never changes." Said side character 2 with a sigh.

"But it can't that hard to be a little expressive." said Kurenai.

"What can I say he's always like that. Well anyway, kids aged 5 follow me." said side character 2.

When they left Kurenai turned towards us and smiled, "Hello, I am Kurenai Yuhi. What are your names?"

"Katashi" a boy with pale lavender eyes said.

'The hyuga's seem quite normal in real contrary to how they are described in fanfic.'

"Itachi"

.

.

.

"Kazuki"

"Now we all know each other. Let's begin with what we will do today. I have been given access to one of the smaller training areas for the next four months and we will try to make the most out of it. For today we will do a bit of exercise but not too much since you are young and straining your body unnecessarily will do us no good. After the exercise we will talk a bit about chakra, weapons and a little about the history about our village. A break of an hour after which you have will have an exercise about finding your chakra, after maybe three four months you will be able to find you chakra which will cause your coils will be activated and give you the ability to mold chakra."

"So follow me!" she chirped and set out on a moderate pace and we quickly followed after her not wanting to be left behind.

'How bad is situation that they need genin to teach children? Maybe the number of chunin posted near the border may have been increased in preparation for the upcoming war. If I remember correctly Itachi was five when sasuke was born and the kyuubi attacked so there may be high chance the war didn't last long since it took place before the kyuubi. I think I have to gain at least 3 points in all the physical stats today to be at par with Itachi. Why are my thoughts not calm? It's true, I seem not able to focus on a thought for long and my mind is a maelstrom of different ideas. I understand I am assessing the situation with efficiency but why am I not calm. 'Skills.'

A window popped in front of me. 'Gamer's mind' I intoned.

**Gamer's mind: Currently at 70%: Vulnerable to genjutsu and mind invasion. At current user will be able to keep calm at a level similar to a civilian adult.**

**80%: Vulnerable to only s rank genjutsu. At this level the user will be able to think calmly and feel emotions with no restriction.**

**90%: Not vulnerable to any genjutsu and mind invasion. The user is able to think calmly and not get completely overwhelmed by emotions but still get to feel emotions. (The user can get overwhelmed by strong emotions. Eg:- Death of people close to you. Betrayal by people close to you.)**

**100%: The user is invulnerable to any type of mind arts. The emotions of the user are suppressed completely. (Not Recommended) **

**Would you like to change the percentage of Gamer's Mind?**

My eyes twitched uncontrollably. So all this time the damn thing wasn't even working! 'Yes, I would like to increase the percentage to 90%.' I wanted to rage a little more but a wave of calmness hit me. So this is Gamer's Mind.

I released my breath I didn't even know I was holding. My muscles began to relax. It feels so nice. Its as if I am taking a warm bath in a jacuzzi after working my ass off. I could get used to this. My mind was at ease and I could think more easily.

During all the mental plotting and scheming I didn't realize we had already reached the training ground. Then I realized something. It was huge. Plain and simple. It was at least the size of ten football fields. How can Kurenai even call this training ground small, its fucking massive!

Then it hit me. Ninja's use ninjutsu. Sakura is capable of blowing the ground apart with a single punch and the radius of the damaged area was at least 20 to 30 metres. Rasengan, an A rank ninjutsu is capable of even more damage. Then what is a S rank ninjutsu capable of! When Guy uses the Eight Inner gates the surrounding area is shot to hell. The training ground 44, the forest of death, is available to only chunin and Jonin. The animals are massive and the it took genin days to reach the center and I think I can safely assume that genin can travel at sub sonic speeds. So this could only mean that the forest of death is at least 20 to 30 km in radius. And i-

Kurenai broke me out of my thought. "So we will begin with a jog. Worry not we will only do half the field. Over time it will become easier and we will be able to increase the distance we run." And started jogging away from us.

Some kids did not understand what to do and kept looking at each while the others began to jog behind Kurenai. I myself including was jogging behind her after all how hard can it be.

**10 minutes later **

I was lying on the ground panting as if I had run a 10K, all my muscles were sore and ached so much that tears were coming out of my eyes. My clothes were drenched with sweat and my head was pounding. I thought I would slip into unconsciousness anytime. I put my hands on the ground and pushed with whatever strength I had left and stood up with my legs wobbling a bit but somehow didn't buckle.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Kurenai was apologizing to each and every one of us.

She hadn't realized that four years old aren't meant to run long distances all of a sudden. Most children were out of breath and gave up half way through. The only ones that followed Kurenai till the end was Katashi, Itachi and me. And this was all because both Katashi and Itachi were children of shinobi and I was the gamer. But still to get this exhausted

**SP-70/150**

And I have only used half my stamina bar. The saving grace was Itachi was in no better condition than me. But the result was also amazing. Who knew running a mile can triple you stamina, definitely not me. The result…

**END-3 **

**VIT-3**

**Running Lvl-2 (35%) **

**The ability of the user to run at high speeds.**

**Current speed- 5 Miles per hour (8 km per hour)**

Even my health has tripled.

**HP-150**

"Let's rest for a while, when we are well rested we will continue with the physical exercises." Kurenai said.

All the children groaned in response. At least Kurenai had decency to look abashed. With my current stamina regeneration it only took me 6 minutes to recover completely but as the other children were still resting so Kurenai did not show us the exercises. After what seemed like 10 minutes Kurenai show us how to do push-ups, squats and crunches and told us to at least do 2 sets of 5 reps of each. The children grumbled that the exercises were not fun and hurt. Then Kurenai spent the next 10 minutes explaining to the children why physical training was necessary for been a ninja and that whoever cannot do these exercises will not be able to become a shinobi. All the while Kurenai was explaining this me and Itachi had already begun to do the exercises and had finished by the time Kurenai turned to us.

Then began the began what maybe be called the most boring hour of my life. History of the Shinobi. Kurenai droned on and on like any professor not giving a damn if the children were listening to her or not. I still paid attention to the lecture but it was hard not falling asleep at some point. The only one who was unaffected was Itachi. After the lecture was over Kurenai gave us break.

**Due to paying attention in class you gained +2 INT. **

The children ran as soon as they were allowed to. I stood up and sat in the shadow of a nearby tree. I laid with my back on the tree an arm on my knee and tried to enjoy the peace and tranquil. But a childish high-pitched voice disturbed me.

"I am Itachi Uchiha! What is your name?" I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me with a smile on his face. I closed my eyes and replied calmly, "Kazuki. Nice to meet you."

"eh? What is your surname?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan."

"ooohhh." The way he made that sound anyone could understand that he understood nothing. "Would you like to talk about what sensei taught today?" I opened my eyes and saw a face filled with hope.

"Why are you not playing with the other children, it seems more fun" I asked not understanding why did he approach me at all.

He puffed his cheeks cutely and said "They are just running around and doing nothing fun. When I asked if I could play, they called me a weirdo and said they didn't want to play with me. Would you like to talk to me?" his voice became pleading in the end and he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I could understand why they called him weird, not many people have those weird lines along his face. Many people assumed it were tear troughs some assumed it was due to his sickness. But more important than that, who would have ever thought that Itachi had such a side! Maybe he was a kid at some point of time and the war traumatized him to become the person he became in the future. Or it maybe due to the butterfly effect caused because of my presence here. Meh whatever.

"Sure" I replied with a smile.

His face lit up with excitement and he immediately sat in front of me. "Do you think the story sensei told us about how the shodaime hokage created the whole forest around Konoha is true?

"It must be she did tell us that he was very powerful and proficient with his wood release ninjutsu."

.

.

.

Who knew that talking to a chibi Itachi could be so fun that I didn't even notice the time passing away? Kurenai had come to get as we so engrossed in our conversation we didn't notice her calling us. When all the children were assembled Kurenai began to explain what we were going to do next. "We are going to relax our body and clear our minds. To find your chakra you have to meditate and when you feel something warm in your stomach try to move it to other part of your body."

"Sensei how are we going to do that?" Katashi asked.

"Well all you do is get into a comfortable position but make sure your back is straight. Then try to control your breathing. After that try concentrating on finding warmth in your belly."

The children tried to do as told but failed miserably as were not able to as they were not able to keep still for more than 5 minutes. I got into the lotus position and kept my back straight. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. This soon turned into a cycle, my breath become steadier and my muscles relaxed. Then I concentrated on getting the 'warm' feeling in my stomach as Kurenai put so eloquently. And true to her words i began to feel a warm feeling in my stomach. I tried to move the warm feeling and it responded and moved upwards.

Hell yeah! I did it in my first try and after this I will have try chakra control exercises and then I will slowly increase my chakra level and then true pow-

Buuurrpp!

I released a sigh. It was nothing but a burp. Why life why? Why do you have to be such a bitch?

I prepared myself to meditate again and concentrated again on the task at hand. After what seemed like a few seconds I felt something warm and again tried to move it and all of a sudden the warm feeling flooded throughout my body.

Ping!

**Your chakra coils are activated granting you the ability to use chakra.**

**Due to continuous usage a new skill has been created.**

**Meditation Lvl 1 (10%)**

**Allows you to be better intuned with your body. Can't be used in battle.**

**Increases CHA by 1 for every hour used.**

**Increases CP regeneration by 10% when used.**

"Y-you a-activated your chakra coils in only a s-single try?" I heard a voice right in front of me.

I opened my and was shocked by what I saw. My body had a bluish aura around. Well aura is not the right word. But still, you will also be shocked if you are suddenly surrounded by a cloak blue flames.

"Uuuhhh, how do I turn it off?" I asked because I was seriously panicking now my chakra had dropped to 15 and was still steadily dropping.

Kurenai seemed to snap back to her and pinched my cheeks. Hard. My bluish chakra cloak thingy flickered and receded. My chakra stopped dropping at ten.

"Oooowwww! Was that necessary?" I couldn't help but express my displeasure.

"Well our sensei did the same thing when this happened." She said while scratching the back of her neck.

I simply stared at her. 'Are you dumb.'

"Hey! I am not that well informed on this subject."

"It's ok it worked anyway." I replied not in the mood for arguing.

"So anyways class is dismissed." She said before she left.

As soon as she left the children gathered around me.

"Kazuki how did you do it"

"How did it feel?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Could you teach me how to do it?"

"Ok ok! Stop for a minute!" Their continuous questions were getting on my nerves.

They immediately became silent but were still looking at me with expecting eyes.

I sighed. Kid's can be so damn infuriating sometimes. "Well to answer your questions in that order. I did just as sensei instructed me to do it. It felt as if some sort of warmth was spreading in my body. It did not hurt at all but I became a little hungry. And don't know how I did it so I can't teach."

The children groaned at my response as if my answer dissatisfied them and then went on to ignore me as if I didn't exist. I freaking hate kids!

At least Itachi was still friendly to me and talked to me for a while before we separated on our own ways. The class didn't last long and had got over by 2 o clock. I slowly made my way to the orphanage.

Ping!

**The system is going to update. Please find a comfortable place because this procedure may take a while.**

'Oh fuck! You got to be shitting me!' I ran towards the orphanage and rushed to my room, the last thing I saw was my pillow.

**Earlier in the morning**

Nono's POV

As I gave the children over to the chunin I made my way to the hokage tower. As I got near the gate of the hokage tower the two gate guards stopped me.

"ID" one of them grunted.

"Jonin, Nono Yakushi. Ninja registration number 005200."

The guard opened a thick book and searching for something. And then said, "You are clear to go".

I quickly made my way to the hokage's room and was stopped again by the hokage's secretary. "Purpose for meeting the hokage." She asked without looking at me.

"Monthly report by Jonin Nono Yakushi."

She checked her book and gave me the sign to proceed. I approached the door and knocked two times. "Come in"

I entered and closed the door behind me. To my surprise the elders were also seated with the hokage. I felt mixed emotions when I saw Danzo but I schooled my emotions.

"Jonin, Nono Yakushi here for my monthly report."

"Proceed"

I gave him my monthly report but hesitated when I was about to talk about what happened this morning.

The hokage noticed this and asked "Is something the matter."

"Yes, hokage sama this morning orphan kazuki somehow doubled his chakra reserve all of a sudden." I expressed my dilemma.

"Was there anything that happened to him afterward?"

"He puked and his eyes started to bleed."

He seemed to ponder for a minute. "You are dismissed."

Hiruzen's POV

As Nono left Danzo asked me "What do you think about this incident."

I pondered on my answer for a bit and replied, "I think we should increase the funding to the orphanage a bit and I will place an ANBU near the orphanage to scout out any promising children as well as keep check on this kazuki kid and report to me daily about any findings found. If he shows potential we have to pursue further."

"The situation with this Kazuki kid seems interesting. After all it's not every day we see someone double their chakra reserve." Homura said.

"From how Nono talked about him it seems he had civilian level chakra before and even with the double in chakra reserve his reserves would barely match with other shinobi children." I said with a sigh.

"You are right. But I would like to know the reason why you suddenly forced the 4 to 6-year-old children to join the academy. You know there will be backlash for this in the next monthly council meeting." Koharu asked with a serious tone.

I signed the hidden ANBU to leave. As soon as they left I activated the privacy seals. Koharu and Homura were a bit surprised in the beginning but concealed their emotions after they understood the gravity of what I was going to do.

"What I am going to tell you is very important and under no circumstances are you to give or communicate about this information to anyone other the four of us." I said gravely.

Koharu and Homura nodded.

"It's been 10 years since the last shinobi world war. I think there is a possibility that the third shinobi war will happen in a few years. I had danzo's ROOT check if the other nations are preparing for war. The minor nations are on the verge of breaking into war and the probability that the one of the great nations joining for their own gain is very high."

"Hiruzen there are a lot of if's in you statement. If the other great nations are not preparing for war and they notice us increasing our forces there is a high chance the war will begin because of us." Koharu said.

"We are sure the minor nations will break into war and Iwa was eying the land of grass for sometime. There is also proof that iwa and kumo have been seeing a massive increase in their in their numbers according to my ROOT ANBU." Danzo said.

"But still all this is just assumptions. And even if there is increase in the forces of iwa and kumo it may be likely due to more children being born and entering the academy in their country compared to ours." Homura said.

"We have to be prepared because the trend in the increase of the forces of iwa and kumo has been constant for 6 years and even if there is no war coming we could always state deficiency in our forces because of which we are not able to complete all the missions sent to us. There could also be reason in suggesting that the clan heads wanted a decrease in age for the children joining the academy." I stated.

"I still don't like this. How are going to explain it to the council? The shinobi members will be easier to convince but the civilian side will be near impossible. The civilians control quite a large part of Konoha and if we tell them about the war they will start to prepare and the other nations will notice such large scale preparation for war." Koharu said.

"Well we will not tell the civilian side about the war but tell them that we want large scale development of the village but lack the required number. To placate them further we could tell them that the civilian children that are not fit for being a shinobi will be given a desk job within our system." I replied.

"It just might work. The civilians will kill for a desk job in our system since it pays a lot. But there still remains the major problem. How many potential shinobi can be created from these children?" Homura asked.

"There need not be many children that become shinobi but prodigies that can be used to create power teams. I had been thinking about creating 2 to 3 power teams like the sanin for sometime. If we are able to create 2 teams who are individual A rank shinobi and also young in 3 years, a clear message will be sent to the other nations that we are still the strongest nation." I answered him.

"That is nice and all Hiruzen but the academy lacks chunin teachers since many of them have been sent to the borders to deal with the skirmishes and currently only genin are teaching the children. And there is no guarantee how many children will be able to unlock their chakra coils anytime soon. The children will only be able to study the subjects given and do physical exercises at the most. There are also the chances that the genin will not be able to teach the children properly as they themselves are relatively new to being a shinobi." Danzo said.

"I think the children who unlock their chakra coils under 4 months or less will be selected for the power teams." I replied calmly.

"You know that is near impossible! Even Kakashi hatake our best prodigy took at least a year to unlock his chakra coils. Normal shinobi take at least 2 years to do so. An-"

"I know that. But that would only serve to prove that they are greater prodigy than anyone else and they could reach great potential if given the means." I cut her off.

"But what if no one is able to do it. What you suggest is true but what if there are no prodigies in our village?" Danzo asked.

"Then the first six children who unlock their chakra coils in a short time, gain somewhat mastery of kunai and shurikens will form the teams. I think six months will be enough to judge who is suitable for the teams." I replied.

"Well we will see how it unfolds after 6 months."

I released the privacy seals, the ANBU returned to their positions. Homura, Koharu and Danzo got up and left. As soon as I could not sense them anymore I released a heavy sigh. My mind is really getting rusty will my age. Just as was thinking about taking a break my secretary came in with another pile of documents and paper and put it on my desk. I simply wanted to use one of my fire jutsu to burn the paperwork to hell!

But alas if I did so the paperwork will only increase due to the damage to the office. Why did I even become the hokage for? Oh right I remember now! I just had to volunteer to be a diversion sacrifice! Who knew selflessness was returned with such a hell of a punishment? I sighed and stared at the pile of documents with reluctant acceptance "I fucking hate paperwork."

**Evening**

Kazuki's POV

I opened my eyes to several screens and a HUD.

Ping!

**The system has updated!**

**Please the check the changes as given below!**

**New skill has been added.**

**Observation Lvl 1(0%)**

**By observing a target carefully you are able to gain information about it.**

**Currently can observe those who are 10 levels to above you.**

**HUD is now available.**

**Interdimensional shop is now available. (Perks, skills, weapons and knowledge could be bought in the shop. The currency will be units.) **

**Quests are now available**

**The gods can now provide you with quests with variable difficulty level. You are given freedom to choose from a diverse number of quests. No time will pass in your world while you are doing a quest. The changes that do not involve your stats, skills and ability like aging, scarring, etc., will be removed when you enter back into your world. The reward for these quests will be decided by the god that gives you that quest. When you receive your reward will also depend on the god.**

**Quest ranks:-**

**\- E rank:- Involve small menial tasks. Requirements:- All stats above 20.**

**\- D rank:- Involve minor tasks. Requirements:- Level 40, all stats above 50.**

**\- C rank:- Involve normal tasks. Requirements:- Level 50, all stats above 60.**

**\- B rank:- Involve tasks that require little bit of skills. Requirements:- Level 70, all stats above 80.**

**\- A rank:- Involve tasks with a lot of skills and abilities. Requirements:- Level 90, all stats above 100.**

**\- S rank:- Involve tasks with high mortality rate that require lot of power, skills, strategy and abilities. Requirements:-Level 180, all stats above 200.**

**\- SS rank:- Involve tasks that require godly amount of power, skills and abilities. Requirements:- Level 500, all stats above 600.**

**The ranks are further divided into low, medium and high. The above requirements are the minimum requirements for the low category of the rank. The minimum requirements for the medium category of the rank will be double the minimum category of the same rank. The minimum requirement for the high category of the rank will be 10 times the minimum requirement for the low category of the same rank.**

**Example:- A low B rank quest will require the player to be at least level 70 with all stats above 80. Whereas a medium B rank quest requires the player to be at least level 140 with all stats above 160. A high B rank quest will require the player to be at least level 700 with all stats above 800.**

**The minimum amount you will receive after completing the quest will be as:-**

**E rank:- 100 units**

**D rank:- 200 units**

**C rank:- 500 units**

**B rank:-1000 units**

**A rank:-2000 units**

**S rank:-5000 units**

**SS rank:-10000 units**

**You have received a temporary training pocket dimension.**

**Training dimension**

**A temporary dimension that has all the necessary equipment for training in anything. This dimension can only be used once and only for 12 hours. No time will pass in your world while you use this dimension and no one will be able to tell if you used it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The list went on and on but the things I was interested was the quest system and the temporary training dimension. The quests were Exp mines but some of the high rank quests scared the shit out of me. Level 500 is the minimum requirement for a low SS rank quest. Then what is the recommended requirement for it level 800? What scared me more was that a high SS rank will require 10 times the requirement of the low SS rank, how the fuck was I supposed to reach level 5000? Well a better question would be just high far could I level. I had infinite potential would it mean I had no level caps at any of my skill, stats, etc. But first of all lets use the dimensional pocket.

'Use **training dimension**'

I was suddenly teleported and felt vertigo. I desperately tried to grab onto anything within arms reach to regain my balance but wasn't able to find anything and fell down on the floor. Instead of rising up immediately I stayed down for a while trying to shrug off the vertigo. After my vertigo cleared up I stood up and look around. Wherever I was completely blank. Like seriously empty. The floor was pitch black and the wall were white they stretched on and on. It was something like the hyperbolic time chamber from DBZ but instead of the white floor there was a black floor.

'Where are all the equipment like it promised in the description? Is it like the room of requirement?'

"Strength training." I called out to the abyss.

Suddenly weights, treadmill and a large track and field appeared out of nowhere. I quickly went to check what was available. Have you ever being to one of those expensive gyms which have tons of equipment, well what I got was even better. There was everything I needed to train. Ankle weights, wrist weights hell there was even a weighed sword or something like that. Well it was more like a rod that had circular weights attached to its end but the more important thing everything was there, anything you name it was there. But unlike normal gym equipments these equipments had no weight limit. There were dumbbells that weighed a few tons. If anyone asks how I know, it was written on the dumbbell '5 ton'.

With this I can easily surpass Itachi. Hell I can surpass anyone with but this damn thing had to have a timer. So my aim is to raise my stats at lest above 30 and if there is time raise it as high as possible.

"Let's do it!"

**10 hours later**

"Just one more! Just one more! huff! huff!"

I slowly pushed my body upwards and then slowly brought it down. I had finally finished my 250th pushup. I slowly rolled over my back and began to pant heavily. I had just crossed over the 30 in most of the stats. But I kid you not that it was hard as fuck. Just to raise my STR above I had to bench press 500 kgs or 1100 lbs. If you think that is small, kindly think that my body is that of a 4-year-old child. It was tough as fuck but the result was enough to make me cry tears of joy.

**Kazuki (No Title)**

**Lvl-1 (0/100)**

**HP-14,000/14,000**

**SP-2,000/14,800**

**CP-25**

**Control-20% **

**Allegiance-Konoha **

**STR- 34**

**VIT- 37**

**END- 35**

**DEX- 32**

**INT- 39**

**WIS- 41**

**CHA- 1**

**LUC- 38**

**Points- 0**

**Money- 100 Ryo**

**A no name orphan living in Konoha. People barely realize he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential lies in his hands alone.**

The library I used to increase my **INT** and **WIS **was massive but didn't involve anything related to jutsu's. it only contained stories that had very deep meaning hidden in them. But the most surprising thing about the training dimension was that it could provide anything. At first I had thought I would not be able to increase my LUC but lo and behold I got an automated machine that I could play cards with. But the only thing I wasn't able to increase was my chakra reserves. I got nothing when I requested equipment for chakra training except a few leaves, a vertical rod and a little pond. I had tried to meditate but found out I couldn't hold this state for more than a minute and I had to hold this state for 1 hour to gain 1 **CHA**.

I slowly got up my muscles still sore from the constant physical training. I dragged my feet towards the chakra control training zone. When I reached the zone I took a leaf and sat down crossed legged. I put the leaf on my head and focusing my chakra on my forehead. I slowly removed my hand from the leaf and it stuck to my forehead.

Ping!

A new skill has been created!

The chakra flow became natural to me, it was like I didn't have to tell it what to do anymore.

**Leaf concentration exercise, Lvl-1 (0%)**

**By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra. It not only helps with your chakra control but also helps you concentrate better.**

**Increases INT by +1 when active. **

**Increases control by 1% per level.**

Ping!

You have gained +1% to control due to skill: Leaf concentration exercise.

I looked at the box and grinned. 'oh hell yeah! This means I could gain one permanent control % every fucking time I level up this thing! This is so freaking cool.'

But the best part? It didn't look like it had any limit! So now it's time for me to train. I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the leaf on my forehead for as long as possible. Hopefully I can abuse the hell out of this system. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. This might not be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4 life goes on

**Chapter 4**

I think something or someone is really there to get me. I mean of all things I just had to get Chakra Exhaustion! Mother! Fucking! Chakra! Exhaustion! And it's not Pretty at all! I mean I didn't notice my chakra get low but when it did hit zero, I felt the most agonizing hunger pang. The pain intensified further, it felt as if my insides were ripped apart and grinded together. I immediately was on my knees clutching my stomach. It seemed as if i had lost the energy i had. I felt so weak that the surroundings seemed to spinning around me. My body felt as if it was on fire. My vision began to blur and blacken.

"Fuck"

* * *

**Unknown amount of time later**

I woke up drenched in sweat. I tried to sit up but immediately regretted it. As soon as I moved pain shouted through my body. I was on the ground again trying not to move much. What the fuck was that!

**HP-20/14000**

**CP-2/27.5=[Base(1+boost)]=[25(1+0.1)]**

**SP-10/14800**

You got to be shitting me! I almost died! What the fu-

Suddenly a wave of calmness hit me and I relaxed. Now I can't even rage about this shit... Well there is point in crying over spilt milk. I looked over any new notification I received, but there was no notification about increase in chakra control. Wait a minute! My chakra was 25 before I fainted. I clicked on it.

**CHAKRA MODIFIER**

**Chakra reserves increases by 0.1 every time the user completely depletes his chakra reserves. The modifiers are stacked. For example if user depletes his chakra level completely for the 5****th**** time he will receive a 0.5 chakra modifier so on and so forth. Depletion of higher amount of chakra will lead to increase in chakra modifier received.**

T..tha..thats completely broken as hell and there is no way I am not going to abuse this shit. Then a realization suddenly struck me. The same thing happened with the leaf concentration exercise and that did a number on me for chakra exhaustion. And if I am understanding this right I receive a chakra modifier for each time I completely deplete my chakra reserves. Yeah… like hell I want to experience that again! Well not without further research that is. I tested my limbs to see if I was able to move. When no pain was felt I tried to stand up and somewhat succeeded. With the climbing wall as my support and looked up. There was only 40 minutes left and seriously there is nothing left that I can do now.

"Dimension Escape"

Reality bended and distorted around and the same feeling of vertigo hit me but I was better prepared this time and did nothing to stabilize myself. I waited till the vertigo cleared off and then observed my surrounding. This certainly seems promising. I was still lying in my bed as if nothing happened and the wall clock showed that no time has passed since I used the training dimension. There were also several notification windows on my HUD covering a lot of it. I sighed and began to read through all the notifications. But the most infuriating ones were those that told me all my stats except **INT**,**WIS** & **LUC **were sealed to their original value till my **CHA** crossed 30. The seals would gradually lessen as I train but still this is completely unfair. But then I realized the importance for this. If I were to show sudden growth in physically it is guaranteed that Danzo or Orochimaru will get me. I am really saying that a lot aren't I. I maybe called a pessimist because of it but really i am just a realist. But enough of all this talk. I silently thank whatever god responsible for this. Seriously some gods can be offended quite easily and i in way want to get on the shitlist of some some random god right now. Now where wa-

"Nii-tan?"

I felt a hand shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw the face of a child staring down at me. I was seriously confused and closed my eyes again. Why did she call me nii-tan? If I am not wrong that term is what little children use to call their older brother. Then suddenly I remembered who that was. The memories I received earlier showed that I had a twin sister. I delved further into what memories I received and see if there was anything important. The shaking became more forceful. I finally opened my eyes and saw the adorable face of a 4-year-old girl. I tried to find her name using the memories but it was taking a bit of time so I decided to talk before she thought I was ignoring her.

"What is it imouto?"

She frowned or at least tried to, "Nii-tan why were you ignoring me when I tried talking to you in the morning. Why were you not playing with me during the break?"

"Well I was a bit unwell in the morning and the excercises were tiring so I decided to take a nap during the break."

She puffed up her cheeks and glared at me cutely. From my memories I could see that she was a normal child who tended to stick with me most of the time. One of the things that comforted me was that I behaved quite similar to an adult. This will be helpful to avoid suspicion. From what I could see both me and my sister were avoided by the other children in the orphanage. Me, I could understand. Seriously I was a loner. But to ostracize a little girl just because her hair was white. Now that is going a bit to far. I mean sure white hair is weird but pink or even green hair seems more unnatural and weirder. She doesn't get bullied but name calling and isolation is never good for the human psyche. This may all seem fine now but I know that this could soon turn into bullying and physical abuse. I kno-

"Ooouuuuchhhh!" I felt someone pulling my cheeks.

I looked up to see who was doing it and give whoever it was a piece of my mind. And the teary face of an angry 4-year-old girl was staring right back.

"You are ignoring me again!"

"Sorry! I was lost in my thoughts."

"No! You were ignoring me like the other children…. Why are you ignoring me?... Am I really a freak?" her voice was barely a whisper in the end. Tears were streaming down her face and the look of anguish on her face was so heartbreaking. Oh my god why is this happening to me! I am not good with the..th…these things. What should I do? What should I do? Apologize and say that you never will do it again? Maaybe?

"No, you are not. I am sorry I didn't realize I was doing that. So please don't cry. I am your brother so no matter what happens I will be there for you." I said. I moved forward and hugged her. For a few moments she didn't move. I thought she was going to push me away. But she soon hugged me back, sobbing on my shoulders.

"It's ok. It's ok." I kept repeating it like a mantra and rubbing her back in circles. Soon the sobbing turned into sniffles.

"Pinky promise?" she asked in a small voice. I held her at arms distance and looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Yes, pinky promise." I said and wrapped my little finger around her little finger giving a few shakes to signify that I meant what I said.

Eventhough it was small and simple gesture from me. It meant a lot to her judging by her bright smile. But seriously lets hope her emotions don't change as drastically as they did now.

"Now, Yukiko could you tell me what time it is."

"It is 8 pm nii-tan, the matron told me wake you up for dinner."

"Well before that let's get you cleaned up first."

She just nodded happily. And I followed behind her to the bathroom, well it was more like gym shower room. Few dirty mirrors, sinks, toilets and two rows of showerheads. I opened a tap and yellow chlorine rich water came out. I almost gagged from the smell and quickly closed the tap.

"Why the hell is the water so dirty?"

"What do you mean nii-tan?" Yukiko gave me an inquisitive look.

I looked at her surprised. Did I just speak in another language or something. "Yukiko, the water is very dirty."

She opened the tap and the same fluid with the disgusting smell came out. A look of confusion appeared on her face "I don't understand? The water is same as usual nii-tan."

'This is considered normal! What the hell is going on here?'

"It's nothing." I said quickly. A bit too quick. But she didn't notice it. I swallowed my disgust and helped Yukiko get cleaned up. I looked around to find and towel for drying but I found none. I turned to yukiko to ask where the towels were and found her wiping her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

'Don't tell we could not even afford towels! Just how bad is our condition!-'

A tug on my sleeves broke my train of thought.

"Let's go nii-tan."

She exited the bathroom and I quickly followed her. Most of the tables were occupied so we had a little difficulty in finding seats. But in the end we found two seats at the corner of the room. The matron came and gave us two plates of food. Or something along that line. A bowl of miso soup so diluted that it could pass as water, a small piece of fish that was hard as stone and finally last but not the least a bowl of rice that stank as if it had been allowed to rot for days. Even looking at it was enough to kill my appetite. I looked to see how the other children doing. And much to my horror they were eating it like it was going to run away. I could not understand why they were even eating this… oh god I am getting dumb or something! Of course if they don't eat they will starve and die. By the looks of things around here I could safely assume that the orphanage is not given enough funds and the orphans are suffering because of it… hmmm… now that I look closely the orphans are eating the food without chewing…are they doing that to avoid tasting the food. Damn, these children are adaptive. I looked back at the food which was still unappetizing, I had to eat it to maintain my strength and not go hungry. Using my chopstick and slowly picked up the piece of fish and quickly shoved it inside my mouth and gave it a few chews to loosen it up and swallowed it quickly. But it turns out I was not quick enough. I tasted something that should have never been tasted, something so disgusting that I think I would find better food in a trash can. I quickly drank half the bowl of miso soul wash away the taste of the fish. Thankfully this time the soup did not taste disgusting. It tasted like absolutely nothing! Oh the joy of small mercies! Using the chopstick I picked up a clump of rice and brought it to my mou-

"So, nii-tan how did you do the catra thingy?" Yukiko asked me out of nowhere. I put the chopstick down thanking yukiko in my mind for at least delaying the inevitable.

"Hhmmm, well really it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was stay still and control my breath till it was regular. Then I concentrated on finding the 'warmth' like Kurenai sensei told us."

"Could you teach me how to do it?"

"Sure, but really it's not that difficult. I know that you will be able to do it in a few tries."

"Ok! So, nii-tan who was that you were talking to."

"Oh! Him, he is Itachi uchiha."

"Can I play with both of you tomorrow."

"Sure"

.

.

.

After what felt like eternity I finally finished my food. After all the children had eaten, the matron told us to go to sleep as we had to go to the academy tomorrow. The children happily obliged chattering as they went to their beds. I dragged myself to my bed not wanting to anything in the night. Seriously the whole day has been nothing but a nightmare and I didn't want to deal with this shit anymore. I plopped on my bed my bed and the world of unconsciousness greeted me.

* * *

**In The Morning**

I woke up like most people do, feeling more tired and drowsy than i felt before i went to sleep. I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and saw that none of the children were in the room. I woke up late didn't I. I immediately hurried up and went to the bathroom and saw that most of the children were either brushing their teeth or taking a bath with a line of children waiting for their turn.

"Kazuki, here" a towel and a brush suddenly appeared in front of me. I quickly grabbed them and tried to see the who gave it me. It was the young matron from yesterday.

"Next time try to wake up earlier kazuki." she said with a smile.

"Hai, matron." I repiled sheepishly.

She nodded and went to...I don't where she went. I really must explore the orphanage once i get back from the academy. For let's just get ready for the academy.

.

.

.

The journey the the training ground was still long and boring as it was yesterday. But at least i had yukiko as company and i can easily say that she is quite mature for her age. I don't mean that she is some prodigy that seems decades wiser than she should be. She is like a 10 year kid eventough she is only 4. And that is a pretty big deal even if does not seem so at first. The children around our age are really really dumb, like they can't even form proper sentences with more than 5 words. The only exceptions to these were me, itachi and yukiko. Yukiko and Itachi can form complete and complex sentences. I didn't even realize that Yukiko was far smarter than children our age when we first talked. This will certainly raise some questions but it can be managed. She will be considered a prodigy and given more attention and training. It will be hard in the beginning but in the end it will be beneficial for her as she will be prepared for what the world has in store for her. Shit! it will also affect me if this were to be true. I just hope that she does not develop any new kekkai genkai, i don't want to be the one to jump start a new clan out of nowhere. I just have to charade as her brother to avoid suspicion.

I released a sigh. Seriously, i really need to forget that nearly everything in this world is going to get me and realx for a while...Oh what the fuck am i thinking! Of course i can't relax, i am surrounded by ninja's for god's sake. If i let my guard down for even a moment-

A wave of calmness hit me. Great just great, i can't even panic now. I sighed. I am overthinking it aren't i. But goddamn it anyone will be doing what i am doing now. I don't understand how the people transported into otherworlds without any of their memories withstand this. I mean don't know who i am or was. I just have memories about anime, fanfiction and lots of other things but no memories about my family, friends and i don't even know what i don't know. I understand and analyse my situation calmly and i am a realist but how i was able to do this or become like how i am now is something i don't know, it maybe part of the gamer ability or it maybe something i had before i died. Yeah i know that i died but i don't how or why i died. I just know i died and participated in some deathmatch...I going to be the end of me.

Another wave of calmness hit me. Oh god I think i am going to go crazy but what the fuck do I do about it! Calm down Kazuki! Calm down the fuck down! Ok Ok! Take a deep breathe! Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out. Phew, now just relax and and keep those thoughts of your head. Seriously, i think this goddamn Gamer's Mind does not even work, i mean it is supposed to calm me!

I think i have been bitching for quite a while now. OK one thing that i know for sure is that i am a survivor. And i did not survive the deathmatch by bitching about how life is unfair. I will survive! That is for sure no matter what it takes. There is no other way around it, i am no fucking hero after all. I am doing this because i want to live. I-

"Nii-tan?"

I was lost in thought again wasn't I, well time to get rid of this habit. This will only get me killed.

"What is it Yukiko?"

"The exercises has already began."

I quickly saw that the children had were at least a good 50m ahead of us.' Well...Shit'

I quickly began to run to catch up to them with yukiko following behind me.

.

.

.

I was again lying on the ground sweating profusely with all my muscles aching like hell. I had thought it would be child's play since my stamina had increased but it was not the case. I felt as tired as i did yesterday but my speed had increased and i had ran a little longer. When i felt rested enough i sat up and saw that the other children were waiting for me. Atleast kurenai had learned from her mistakes yesterday and reduced the length we had to jog by to least half. It was still difficult but manageable.

kurenai was kneeling in front of me with a frown on her face.

"Kazuki, why did you not stop when i told you to?"

"Well, kurenai sensei i thought that if i trained harder i would become a better ninja." I said looking down in shame. Please buy it! Please buy it!

"Kazuki what you said is right but you should not force your body too much since you are very young." Hell yeah!

"But i didn't feel very tired." i whined. Please don't stop me from doing it!

Kurenai released sigh. "Ok you can exercise as much as you want but promise me that you will make sure that you don't push yourself too much."

"Hai sensei."

"Then let's get back to the other excercises."

"Hai sensei" the other children chroused.

.

.

.

It was finally break time and i sat under the same tree as yesterday with yukiko discussing the things we were taught today. I turned and saw itachi walking towards me. I smiled and waved towards him. He enthusiastically waved back. He sure is different from canon i thought mirthfully. It maybe because of me but let's hope he matures fast because canon itachi is fucking badass.

"Hello itachi."

"Hi kazuki! Who is this?" itachi asked pointing towards yukiko.

"She is my sister."

"My name's yukiko. What's yours?" yukiko asked.

"Mine's itachi." he replied with a smile.

* * *

**1 Month later**

Time sure flies when you are enjoying yourself. The previous month is a proof of that. I had seriously thought that yukiko and itachi would not get along since yukiko seemed to be very possessive of me and would not allow itachi to take away the time she spent with me. But to my surprise they became close friends very quickly, showing trust that only small children possess. Yukiko and Itachi are quite an enjoyable to talk to and i might even consider them my friends. I even starting to see yukiko as my sister. I mean in the starting acting like her brother was an means to an end for me but now i will seriously protect her from harm and do my level best to keep her happy. The same with itachi. But...Well to be honest I still don't trust them with any of my secrets and i think i never will. I mean information can be easily extracted from children, and with ibiki they will be spilling my secrets in less than minute...Wait a minute! Is ibiki a thing now? I mean he is supposed to be around kakashi's age, so technically he should be a teenager. But still, even before ibiki the IT department was very infamous and I have no-

I sighed. I really tend to stray away from my main focus. Or I am just over analysing the situation. But that is necessary for the world we live in...fuck! I thought I got rid of this habit! Don't over think it keep it simple. Then why the hell can't I do!

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I am really bad for my own health. So anyways, moving forward this month was very fruitful to say the least. I mean right now i can easily be compared to a superhuman by my previous world standards. I looked up to stats seeing how much more power i was.

**Kazuki (No Title)**

**Lvl-2 (65/200)**

**HP-6600/6600**

**SP-6750/6750 **

**CP-1050/1050 [=Base(1+Boost)=350(1+2)]  
**

**Control-25%**

**Allegiance-Konoha**

**STR-22[Sealed STR-34]**

**VIT-27[Sealed VIT-37]**

**END-21[Sealed END-35]**

**DEX-22 [Sealed DEX-32]**

**INT-39**

**WIS-41**

**CHA-7**

**LUC-38**

**Points- 0**

**Money- 100 Ryo**

**A no name orphan living in Konoha. People barely realize he exists. He has no real past, but his future is blank, his potential lies in his hands alone.**

I didn't think that i would get a level up before i became a gennin but the world is sure full of surprises. The chores given to me by the matron like buying some something from the market, cleaning the dishes, doing the laundry well you get the gist. Sure they do not have a lot Exp but still doing these little things for month accumulates and lo and behold you get a level up. This month i had been very productive and did every thing to be stronger, faster and better. This included waking up early in the morning and train for an hour, come back and get ready for the training with kurenai go to the library and finish as many books i could get my hands on and those were quite plentiful. Sure the books were meant for civilians but basic things like maths, history, culture,etc. I have finished most of the history and the other stuff and maths is also nearly completely done after that i come back to the orphanage and have lunch with yukiko then i take a nap. Wake up in the evening and another hour or two of training. Well i also picked up a number of different skills during this month and trained in the pre existing one's.

**Running, Lvl-20 (86%)**

**The ability of the user to run at high speeds.**

**Current speed-80 Miles per hour**

This skill is just bullshit! I mean I as a child can run faster most animals. I mean sure it hurts my feet like hell but still. And all I had to do was train two more times after the training with kurenai and bam I am nearly as fast as most cars on a highway.

**Meditation,Lvl-2 (1%)**

**Allows you to be better intuned with your body and mind. Can't be used in battle.**

**Increases CHA by 2 for every hour used.**

**Increases CP regeneration by 20% when used.**

Meditation is the one of the skills that i really hate. I mean to raise it to level 2 was a pain in the ass. I did it for nearly 3 hours every day...well more like in a series of 50 seconds since i cannot seem to meditate for more than a minute. So I did not get a single CHA stat point from meditation.

**Leaf concentration exercise, Lvl-MAX**

**By keeping a leaf stuck on your forehead thanks to chakra. It not only helps with your chakra control but also helps you concentrate better.**

**Increases INT by +5 when active.**

**Increases control by 1% per level.**

The leaf concentration exercise takes the second spot for the one of my most hated skills simply for the reason it takes to fucking long to level up. I did exercise every day making sure i did not completely exhaust my chakra reserves. And when it was sleeping time I stick a leaf to my body under my shirt and did this till I completely depleted my chakra. I mean sure it is painful as fuck but the modifiers are well worth it. This shit is on the same level as the zenkai boost from DBZ. And now my chakra regenration is so high i don't even get chakra exhaustion anymore.

**Resistance(Passive)**

**The ability of the user to completely or to a certain degree be resistant to any and everything.**

**#Blunt force resistance, Lvl-20(45%)**

**The body durability increases thereby taking less damage from blunt force.**

**20% decrease in damage taken from blunt force.**

I learned many things this month and one of them is that running at neck break speed for a few minutes will have 100% chance of bruising your feet. And that is damn well painful and i did this shit three times a day for a month! Even with the resistance it still hurt a whole fucking lot to even walk after the training. The list stretches a little bit more but that basically covers up my most important skills.

So anyways moving forward let's focus on the real world. Things are finally looking my way. I am going to join the academy today. Sure there will be indoctrination but i will also get stronger. Currently i have no hand to hand skills, no skills in holding or using a weapon and any tactic or guide on how to survive in a given situation so the academy is my best bet before i can take on any of the quests. Goddamn it i don't even have a weapon and knowing my luck i am pretty sure the quests will be a pain in the ass.

I was broken from my thought when the academy was within my sight. I had a feeling that something was about to go wrong but i quickly squashed that feeling. I mean what go wrong...i take that back things have gone to very very bad. I saw two people standing in front of the academy gate. But my gaze was focused on the shorter man in the baggy white robe.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi,(Hokage, God of Shinobi)**

**Lvl-?**

**Rep-20**

'Hiruzen sarutobi. The motherfucking hokage of the village! What the fuck is he doing here!'

I quickly turned my gaze on kurenai's back so that he would not notice that i was observing him. But most importantly why the hell is his rep so high. Only Itachi's and yukiko's rep is higher than that. What did i do to have such a high rep with him? I didn't even talk to this motherfucker! Well what matters more is that i don't make him suspicious about me or it will certainly not end well for me. Let's hope that this is not related to me...i just had to jinx myself didn't i.

When we got near the gates the duo turned towards us observing each one of us. Kurenai stepped forward and bowed.

"Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen's eyes flickered over kurenai for a bit and then returned to assess each one of us.

"You are dismissed." he said not even bothering to look at her.

Kurenai bowed again and left.

The chunin (or jounin. Seriously it is hard to differentiate between them.) stepped forward and drew our attention by clearing his throat.

"Over the past month you all have been 'trained' (I could practically hear the air quotes) to improve your body and taught the basics required to become a shinobi. But unfortunately only a few of you were deemed capable for further teaching, the others children below the age of 6 will join the academy later when they turn six year old. Now i am going to call out the names of all the children who are selected and they will line up beside me, the children whose names are not called will go home immediately after."

The six year olds moved forward and stood beside the chunin. i think i have no need to be worried about not getting selected.

"Hatashi hyuga." he nodded to himself and moved to stand beside the chunin.

"Izumi uchiha" 'wait a minute isn't she itachi's girl.'

"Hana inuzuka" ' I remember her too she is...uhh...kiba's sister. Damn i didn't even notice them when we trained. Either that or i didn't think they were interesting to look further into at first glance.'

"Yukiko"

"Anko mitrashi"

"Kazuki. The children whose names were not called will leave now."

The children grumbled and whined about it not being fair but thankfully did not cause a scene. The children gathered around the chunin in a semi circle.

"Now that is out of way, I understand that you are proud of yourself for getting selected but from now on the real training begins. It will be harder and will require a lot of effort from your side. Anyone found slacking will immediately be suspended from the academy. The academy will provide training in kunaijutsu, shurikenjutsu, survival training and Obstacle courses. There will be special kunoichi classes for the girls. There will also be other courses for meritorious students selected by the hokage such as senbonjutsu, kenjutsu, intermediate and advanced chakra control exercises, elemental ninjutsu training, etc. Though it is not compulsory for the student to get all the courses available."

"Now i am going to show your classrooms and yourclassroom teacher will clarify any other doubt." He the began to walk at a brisk pace with the hokage following behind him.

'Wow...just wow! Now i am sure this guy is definitely a chunin. No jonin will ever do that! They would try to gain the children's trust by being nice to them. And then use that trust to stuff the loyalty to the village before all concept into their mind. But the more important thing! What the fuck is going on? Why didn't hiruzen given us a motivation speech? Is he here just to observe the students...no there must be something that has intrigued him to come. Afterall he has a whole village to take care of and he wouldn't just come here to observe the students. If it was about motivating young children to become trained killers then i would totally understand but to just stand there observing us...there is something wrong.'

I shook my head to clear up mind of these thoughts. For now let's just concentrate on what's going on.

I looked up and saw that only a few children were left. Shit-!

"This will be your classroom for this year." the children nodded and just went inside. I moved to follow them but was stopped when the chunin put his hand in front of me blocking my path.

"Hokage-sama wants to talk to you kazuki-san." He stated calmly and just like that i could the hear the warning bell blaring.

'Just when i thought that my life took a turn for the better.' i sighed mentally. 'Life's a bitch.'

"Hai" i replied.

The chunin nodded and motioned me to follow him. I followed and noticed that there were two children beside him. I cast a quick observe on them and the result were not good.

**Shisui Uchiha (No Title)**

**Lvl-6**

**Rep-10**

**Kabuto Yakushi (No title)**

**Lvl-4**

**Rep-10**

What the fuck are they doing here?..oh shit...Kabuto was root...Shisui was anbu...don't...don't tell me they want me in anbu.

"Hokage-sama" the chunin bowed to hiruzen.

"Dismissed" Hiruzen said. The chunin disappeared in a shushin.

Hiruzen entered the room without saying a word and we quietly followed behind him. The room was completely empty except for a table with a chair on one side and three in the opposite side. Hiruzen walk forward and sat on the single chair and motioned us to sit in front of him. We sat down on the chairs opposite to him with shisui in the center and both kabuto and me beside her.

"You must be wondering what i want to talk to about. Well it is concerning about your progress. It was brought to my attention that you three are quite ahead of children your age. Far ahead enough to be called prodigies..." he paused.

Holy! Fucking! Shit! pleasepleasepleaseidon'twantanbuohgodnothingbutthat.

"So i have decided to that you all are promoted to the rank of genin. Your sensei has been decided and you will meet up with her tomorrow at 10 in the morning at training ground 3. A chunin will come to guide you to it." He rummaged his robe and gave us three ninja headbands. He then turned to kabuto and threw him a package.

"Here, it is the key of your new apartment that i have prepared for you. You will receive a stipend every month till you begin taking missions." A anbu suddenly appeared kneeling beside hiruzen. "Fox will guide you to your new apartment kabuto-san." They just got up, nodded and left.

I was worried that he was going to force us to join anbu. But what is going on also does not go in my favour. Now i am left alone in room that is probably surrounded by the anbu designated to the hokage and the fucking god of shinobi right in front of me. And from his earlier actions i think he is suspicious of me. Just play it cool kazuki. Just play it cool. There is no way i want to disclose 'that' fact to anyone and that goes double for hiruzen. Now what might b-

"Kazuki-san why do strive to become stronger?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because i want to protect my sister?" I said uncertainly.

"Could you tell me how you were able to learn the leaf sticking exercise?"

"umm...i found a book in the library about that."

"What does mean to be a shinobi?" He asked his face still completely neutral.

OK...where the fuck did that come from?

"A shinobi?" I asked before looking towards the ceiling. I contemplated thinking about all the great ninjas of this world itachi, minato, kakashi, jiraiya,madara, nagato, all of them fought for what they believed in. But what do i believe in?

I had my answer.

"A shinobi is a killer, a spy, a thief. Anything that is necessary to do what is required." my answer was blunt, hiruzen's face betrayed a look of disappointment "But" i continued, " a shinobi also has the power to change the world. A shinobi can be a hero to one person and the devil to the other."

"That is why i want to be a shinobi. I want to protect the people i care about and make the world a peaceful place, a less horrible place."

"To be able to do that one must suffer a lot of pain" hiruzen countered.

"For anything worth having there is always a price." i shrugged.

"You can't make the world a peaceful kazuki," the man spoke softly, "it's dangerous place that will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. Trying to bring peace in this world...it's impossible."

"You know hokage-sama i think that these same words were also said to the first hokage. During the warring states era the notion of several clans living together peacefully was an inconceivable idea. But it became reality and it was only possible because the first hokage never lost faith in his ideals."

Hiruzen raised a brow, "So you think that you can bring peace to the world single handedly?"

"If i could do so even then i wouldn't do it. There is only one way a person can single-handedly bring peace and that is through fear, through pain, through suffering. Sure there will be peace but that peace will not last long maybe a few years, maybe a few decades but it will end none the less."

Hiruzen closed his eyes as if thinking of something.

"If suppose you were in a situation in which you are offered peace but requires you to kill your sister. What would you choose? Killing your sister or no peace."

"Peace gained through killing is not a peace that will last."

"So that's a no."

I nodded, "Yes, if had to betray or imprison yukiko to ensure peace, then i would do it no questions asked, but if the only way the world would be happy is if i killed my sister...then the world isn't ready for peace."

He nodded and suddenly another anbu knelt beside him. He put a hand inside one of his cloak's pockets and took out a key and a small packet. He gave the key to me and the packet.

"Boar guide kazuki-san to his new home. Also help him buy his ninja equipments."

I opened my mouth to ask a question

"Oh don't worry you will be living with your sister. And good luck."

And promptly closed my mouth.

I just stood up and followed behind the anbu.

Let's just hope that life keeps surprises like this to a minimum.

* * *

Hiruzen's POV

I saw kazuki-Kun close the door behind as he left.

I released a heavy sigh.

You really are going need that luck Kazuki-kun...afterall you caught Dragon's eyes. Let's hope you survive because it would really be a waste if you didn't.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the late** **update**** guys but i was very busy with my finals. I will try to update every week or two from now on so you don't have worry about me updating irregularly. And to any of those people who think i have made kazuki too OP too fast(he is still low to mid genin level by the way) with this chapter i have a little teeny-tiny fact for you. Kakashi became a genin when he was 5 and chunin by 6. I mean can you believe it. Even itachi became a genin when he was 7. Also it's AU so let's say canon is shot to hell(canon had diverged even before kazuki arrived!)[There still will be madara, kaguya and even madara's favourite puppet though and also lot of the other godly villians]**

**Love it! Hate it!**

**Just leave a review and i will respond to reviews in next chapter.**


End file.
